


A Kiss in Between Glasses

by ficbredeamor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbredeamor/pseuds/ficbredeamor
Summary: two new romantic lovers share their love in a bathroom behind a mirror reflecting them.
Relationships: John Taylor/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	A Kiss in Between Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mirror man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155804) by [allmywill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill). 



> A short little prompt inspired by @allmywill's fic, "mirror man", but with my favorite pairing. 💜

Between the glass that reflects the other. Two lovers share a bondage towards each other. 

Two young men have a beat for each other not knowing about their rhythm sound. Life has seem complicated for the two but both met from a sound of a heartbeat.

Feeling warmth from their skins and kisses are passed on. Tastes like blueberry and cherry that are mixed together. Bodies touch from heart to heart. 

The rhythm of love is on its core. John and Roger are loving each other through the inner sanctum behind them. 

Breath to breath with their thrusts moving down and up. The mirror behind them leaves their sweat in stains.  
Can their heat combust into flames or do they be in pure heat? They did knew that it was between themselves until someone peeps in.


End file.
